


Welcome Home!

by yourfavoritecharacter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fetish Clothing, I hate myself, M/M, Maid Fetish, Master/Servant, OOC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also you know. you KNOW. mikleo would be the one whos personality does a 180 during sex. YOU KNOW IT, i guess?, ill fight anyone who thinks otherwise, im tagging this ooc just in case, kinda mikleo calls sorey master a few times idk, mikleo gets worked up during sex and cries, most of those happen in the second part LMAO, traNS MIK IS BACk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritecharacter/pseuds/yourfavoritecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey comes home to find an unexpectedly eager Mikleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this sin  
> i honestly cant believe what i just wrote lmfao  
> sorey and mikleo like to tease each other  
> *doesnt update Overcome bc i spent so much time working on this and it isnt even complete*

When Sorey came home, there were two things he was absolutely certain of: one, those muffled, over-exaggerated moans and groans he heard making their way into the entry way were _not_ born of pain, and two, he was about to have a very, _very_ good night.

He very slowly made his way to the living room and began to unpack his work things, trying to savor the moment. He didn’t need to rush; he knew Mikleo wouldn’t let himself cum until Sorey was in the room to see it.

“Sor-ey!” A particularly loud whine rang in Sorey’s ears, and he couldn’t take it any longer. It took everything in him not to sprint to the bedroom and take Mikleo right then.

However, the sight that greeted him was entirely unexpected. Mikleo was propped against the headboard on his back, heels digging into the sheets, legs spread, with three fingers buried deep inside himself. But that wasn’t the surprising part. Adding to this already erotic scene, Mikleo was wearing a maid dress. It’s not like Sorey hadn’t seen Mikleo in dresses before; he didn’t hate wearing them, he just did it as little as possible. What was so shocking was that his boyfriend was wearing a fetish costume, something that he _hated_ , and it was one Sorey hadn’t seen before, meaning that Mikleo had gone out and bought it, unbeknownst to Sorey. That meant Mikleo had planned this as a surprise. 

“O-oh! Master, you’re h-home!” Mikleo thrust into himself with each word, panting and gasping, never breaking eye contact. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you. I couldn’t!”

Sorey was just barely able to stop himself from dropping his clothes at that instant. Instead, he steadied his breathing and attempted to control the situation. He tried, really.

“Ahh, did you miss me that much? Really, it’s a shame you started without me,” Sorey feigned thinking while tapping a finger against his chin. “Though, at least I can finish you off.”

Sorey started to unbutton his shirt, but was cut off by Mikleo.

“Wait, ah, come here. Give me a second and I’ll do it, Master.” Sorey finally stepped out of the doorway and made his way to the bed. Mikleo sped up the pace of his thrusting, eyes watering, and came within seconds, with a loud, drawn-out moan of Sorey’s name.

Mikleo rested for a moment, breathing heavily. His forehead was slick with sweat and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. Tears had begun to form at the corners of his eyes, and Sorey considered teasing him about it for the nth time, but thought against it as it likely would ruin the mood. He instead opted to brush the fringe away from Mikleo’s violet eyes. In doing so, he reignited the spark in Mikleo; the lust in eyes returned as Mikleo pulled Sorey down on top of him, clashing their lips together.

It was rough, mostly teeth, and very unlike Mikleo’s usual kisses. It was like the physical embodiment of his lust. Sorey didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Mikleo bit Sorey’s bottom lip, using it as a distraction to change their positions. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Sorey’s neck, stopping when he reached the collar of his shirt.

He rocked his hips against Sorey’s painfully slowly, while taking as much time as he could to undo all the buttons. Sorey brought Mikleo in for a deep kiss; this one was much more gentle and more full of love than lust.

Cold hands ran down Sorey’s toned chest to signal that the garment was removed, and Mikleo pulled away, reluctantly standing up so Sorey’s pants could be removed. Mikleo wouldn’t allow his briefs to be removed just yet, though. He immediately resumed his position straddling Sorey, a mischievous glint now apparent in his violet eyes. He rolled his hips with more intensity than before and resumed exaggerating his moans; he was having the time of his life teasing Sorey like this.

The grinding on Sorey’s erection was wearing his patience thin, but he wouldn’t be the first to give in. He decided that two could play at that game, grabbed his sides, and rocked his hips back up to meet Mikleo’s.

That was a mistake.

Mikleo slowed to an unbearable pace and swatted Sorey’s hands away, hissing out a warning about stepping out of line.

His punishment didn’t last long, as soon enough Mikleo’s moans stopped being fake and the tears started swelling in his eyes. His moans had turned to whimpers and he buried his face in the crook of boyfriend’s neck. Sorey took this opportunity to begin unzipping the dress, but once again, Mikleo’s hands were swatting him away.

“Please, leave it on. Just this once.”

Sorey agreed and adjusted them so that Mikleo was pinned to the mattress. He slid his free hand up under Mikleo’s dress, his fingers dancing against the soft, smooth skin of Mikleo’s thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can write trans!mikleo based on my experiences  
> me: *continues to not do that*
> 
> i had trouble sleeping last night bc i was just like  
> thinking about writing this???  
> so i wrote highlights in my phone's notepad so i could remember  
> and all throughout today i just wanted to get home so i could write it  
> im so sorry  
> i m going to post the last part tomorrow LOL  
> i just  
> want to get something posted tonight yknow  
> before 2am lmao
> 
> this is probably tmi kinda? but  
> is it just me or do vaginas not get enough love in fanfics  
> or anywhere really  
> but like  
> whenever i read a fic where one persons got a dick and the other has a vagina  
> theres always a blowjob but :??? no oral for the vagina owner  
> and its like "oh well they get fingered"  
> okay yeah but the person with the dick gets a handjob too???  
> pls just give it more love  
> maybe its just bc i have an aversion to dicks idk
> 
> oh my god ! yesterday, my best bro, like  
> hes basically the sorey to my mikleo (if were interpreting them the way dudebros do and theyre just really good bros) (were actually planning on cosplaying sorey and mikleo HOPEFULLY by november)  
> but my best bro  
> got me the fricken sorey figure  
> and im fucken dying??? like online they arent cheap and he got it at a con so you KNOW the price was jacked up  
> he was like 'i was looking for mikleo but they didnt have one' and i was like mY GUY,,,,, I LOVE IT  
> and then he found out that mikleo doesnt come out until august (at least on amazon)  
> and hes like 'well, for christmas or your next birthday' and i just  
> im fucking dying my best friend is too good to me?? like  
> one year he got me a $40 monomi plush  
> and i feel bad bc im poor and i cant afford nice things for him??  
> and i was talking to a mutual friend about him today and she told me that he talks about me with such respect and (platonic) love and im just like jhgfthgvhbjnk bc he wouldnt say anything like that that to my face  
> i mean  
> he does  
> but its always got that joking tone to it (and im guilty of it too)  
> i love him (no homo/romo oh my god) so much
> 
> i hope you all have a great day/week/month/life!!
> 
> (if AO3 had like  
> a status thing for authors like another fanfic site i was on had  
> there wouldnt be so many notes and im s o sorry i just  
> have so many things i want to tell you)


End file.
